Third Battle of Arin
The Third Battle of Arin (CC 430) was a large-scale military confrontation between Humans and Beasts that was centered on the surface of Planet Arin and on its nearby orbital space. It was the Arin Recovery Campaign phase of the War of Prayer. The Third Battle of Arin was a pyrrhic victory for humanity as although Beast Queen E-34 was presumably slayed during her combat against Master Knight Anne Mayer, Arin was already completely devastated/eroded to be rehabilitated back to its original habitable condition. The bulk of the chapters of Main Episode-0 Pray is centered around this battle. Background After the Second Battle of Arin and further surprise preemptive attacks, Beast Queen E-34 firmly held Arin under her grip. The isolated humans on the surface waged a guerrilla resistance to maintain their survival with frequent low-intensity combat ongoing intermittently. Meanwhile, human forces outside Arin, namely New Alliance, AE, and the knightly branch orders, were stumped from launching their counter-offensive after E-34 attacked the core planets serving as rallying points for the Arin Recovery Campaign. The various AUA Expedition Forces were frustrated by the stalled status of the counter-attack and they began gathering in Planet Valtia to launch their own relief effort. New Alliance quickly shut down AUA's momentum by arresting their leaders and impounding their ships to prevent another independent initiative. Still, this did not deter the AUA. They eventually regrouped once more and mounted a forceful break-away effort aiming to free their personnel and assets. New Alliance Supreme Commander Dry Leonhard had to eventually allow AUA to proceed with their suicidal mission after seeing their undaunted determination. Dry may have allowed the AUA to rescue Arin as a simple, pragmatic measure after weighing in the losses caused by the clashes and the potential political scandal that would emanate from this affair. Battle Arrival of AUA Relief Force laid at the 7th Colony of Arin]] The AUA Relief Force, headed by Anne Mayer, reached Arin through the Alcyone and the guidance of the Arin warp marker which was kept intact by the perseverance of Admiral Norton and his fleet. The Alcyone arrived just in time to assist Norton's mixed fleet in defeating a powerful Beast detachment composed of a Thanatos Battleship and Hammel Frigates. The Alcyone rendezvoused with the Norton fleet and a brief celebration was held for the first arrival of help since the war started. The celebration was cut short as the AUA Relief Force must now plan how to undertake the critical mission of sending a special rescue team to Arin's surface while getting past the more than 20,000 Beasts guarding the planet's orbital space. It was agreed that the 7th Colony of Arin, acting as the Norton fleet's provisional headquarters, would be used as a battering ram to screen the insertion of Master Knight Anne Mayer and A-10. Ferrying them would be done by Ace Pilot Edward aboard his special fighter craft. Knight Jill McKellen would remain at the colony to protect it from any Beasts attempting to board. All civilians, injured personnel, and other non-combatants were then transferred to the Turin Immigration Fleet which would flee while the battle is undergoing. Ten hours were given for everyone to prepare for the upcoming landfall operation. Anne and Jill took this time to reminisce their past together when they were still Knight trainees. They also paid respect to those who have already died while bearing the grim thought that many more would be killed in the ensuing conflict. Landfall Operation The combined AUA Relief Force and Norton fleet embarked on their mission with the 7th Colony spearheading their steady advance to Arin's orbit. Dozens of Beasts began intercepting them but the Norton fleet stubbornly maintained their positions unwilling to yield. The 7th Colony managed to plow through the Beast's blockade while Ed, carrying Anne and A-10 in his fighter, skillfully maneuvered to enter the atmosphere by following Arin's space elevator. Anne assumed that the Beasts on the surface would not return fire due to the risk of hitting the space elevator. Unbeknownst to the AUA Relief Force, Blue Beetle was preparing to intercept the orbital assault. He mounted the massive Gravity Cannon and fired a single shot that shredded the colony and momentarily halted its momentum. The 7th Colony broke up into debris that provided cover for the special team's infiltration. Jill, and everyone else on board, were killed by the impact. Blue Beetle and a large amount of high rank beasts then went to destroy the individual pieces of debris before it fell on the surface. The rest of the Norton fleet dispersed to regroup back at the Arin warp marker. Although shocked by the unexpected use of the Gravity Cannon, they were at least consoled with the thought that the special team made it through and their sacrifices were not in vain. On the surface, Ed attempted to avoid confronting any Beasts but they were slowly being outpaced by E-34's brood. Before being cornered, they were contacted by the Acting Chief of the Central Order, May Zail, to provide directions for a secret waterway tunnel leading to a secret Zail seabed base that currently houses Arin's survivors. May, accompanied by the Warship Arden, fellow Knight Yun, and the Zail special anti-Beasts unit "Archmage", acted as Anne's rearguard. They deliberately destroyed the tunnel afterwards to block the pursuing Beasts. Unfortunately, they only managed to defeat a single Black Shark while the whole rearguard was slaughtered. Still, Anne was safely delivered to the surface. March to Core Temple Upon reaching the seabed base, Anne was met with much fanfare as her arrival sparked hope that Arin can still be saved. However, Anne is plagued by negativity on how she would meet Pray/E-34 again. Ground forces were able to recover the horribly disfigured body of May. With her last breath, May confessed that she harbored jealousy against Anne because her fiancee, Dry Leonhard, was secretly in love with Anne. She was immediately put into cryonic preservation but the doctors mentioned that May only has a sliver of chance to be revived. Ground forces were also able to recover Jill's Number 12. Tuesday and they gave it back to Anne. Anne's guilty burden for being the ultimate cause for Pray's awakening as E-34 finally broke her. She was immediately scolded by Knight Chen for failing to hide her fragility which is a part of her duties as a savior. Eventually, E-34's brood noticed the seabed base and it was immediately invaded. With the survivors' options greatly limited, Anne finally resolved herself to kill Pray/E-34. The invading Beasts were intercepted by the gathered AUA and AE remaining forces ready to strike back and retake their planet. Anne then signaled the start of the counter-offensive operation. The combined AUA and AE forces emerged from their hiding while the civilian survivors were ushered out of the combat zone to a temporary safe place. The combined force was meant to be a distraction to drag the Beasts away from Anne who will directly face E-34 with support from A-10. Several Beasts responded to the rallied human forces and fierce fighting soon erupted. Arc Rider launched its entire payload of nuclear missiles to provide cover along with two special missiles which had high acceleration and OC Material warheads. The special missiles penetrated through the defense systems of the Arin Space Elevator and the ensuing explosion made it collapse. Humans gained an early winning hand that was turned around by the intervention of an annoyed Blue Beetle who used MJOLNIR to decimate the combined force. Meanwhile, Lime Zail reappeared with AB Sword Number 999. Blue Cross to confront E-34. He activated Blue Cross' maximum power which sliced up the whole hall but E-34 easily destroyed the weapon with a single hit. Lime then revealed another AB Sword, Number 96. Twin Snake, but the Queen sneaked up from behind and pierced through his abdomen with her bare hand. E-34 actually wanted to "play more" but she attacked by impulse when Lime surprised her with the use of Twin Snake. The Queen then mercilessly teared up the doll body but not before Lime prodded E-34 with his knowledge regarding Pray and Anne's true origin. Anne vs Blue Beetle Anne and A-10 were able to slip past the Beasts due to the combined force who garnered their attention. Still, the two encountered more and more Beasts along the way to E-34's Nest in the eroded Core Temple; the quality of Beasts progressively got higher as well. Several satellites, established covertly during the Norton fleet's previous attack, were remotely activated by A-10 to provide covering fire. A-10 also hacked into the command system of the sheltered Aeolus to do the same. The pair made it to the nearby outskirts of Core Temple before they were met by an amassed troop of Beasts made available to stop them. A-10 made quick work out of them until four Black Sharks entered into the fray. The Black Sharks encircled the pair and just when they were about to attack, the Black Sharks paused then retreated. A-10 remarked signs of internal discussion between the Black Sharks and Anne pondered as to what kind of High Rank Beast can possibly command over them when they are already considered semi-EX Type. Anne's question was subsequently settled by an attack from above with the huge swing of MJOLINIR that was immediately followed by a heavy bombardment of large particle cannons which instantly leveled the area - Blue Beetle had announced his arrival. Blue Beetle displayed extreme hatred against Anne and had hunted her down to kill her. Since the EX-Type Zero was in its Artillery Bombardment and Carrier-role Almighty Ultimate Weapon - the Blue form, A-10 was tasked in bringing the massive Beast down from the sky to within the range of Anne. A-10 attacked Blue Beetle by transitioning from her Alpha armor (which provides the human girl facade) to Beta armor (which is a rugged and dedicated Anti-Beast Slayer form). It was not enough however and A-10 had to activate the Coffin System which revealed twelve other A-10 reserves. While the dolls were fighting Blue Beetle's Blue Armor, the EX-Type Zero already slipped from this shell and attacked A-10 by emerging in his Close Combat Superiority-role Blue Guardian form. Unfortunately, the powerful EX-Type Zero ended up defeating A-10 despite unleashing all of her abilities and equipment. Still, A-10 managed to lower Blue Beetle's altitude and Anne grasped the opportune moment to strike him with a Red Crescent Moon technique; the blow sliced the Blue Guardian armor in half. Anne and Blue Beetle then fought each other in his Multi-role Armor Suit, which was thought to be the EX-Type Zero's original form as the base form has yet to be revealed. The Master Knight was already aware of Blue Beetle's tricks with the Amethyst Lance and was able to quickly destroy him. Blue Beetle then ejected his armor suit and struck at Anne, who was shocked to see that the Beast was still alive. Only the timely intervention of A-10 saved Anne from an otherwise fatal hit. Anne and Blue Beetle took a brief pause before resuming their fight again. The EX-Type Zero summoned MJOLNIR but Anne shattered the massive sword's crystalline particle blade. Further exchange of blows followed until Blue Beetle committed with a Full Charge Maximum Thrust. Anne skillfully parried the attack and made the killing blow that slayed Blue Beetle. With Blue Beetle gone, the Anne and A-10 first took a breather before continuing on their way to the eroded Core Temple, now acting as E-34's impressive Nest. Upon reaching the grounds of the Nest, A-10 remained outside to stall any Beasts that would attempt to disrupt Anne's fight with E-34. Anne then walked alone inside the eroded Central Order HQ while slaying the garrisoned Beasts. Arrival of New Alliance Supreme Commander Dry Leonhard ultimately accomplished a substantial recovery of New Alliance's effective fighting force by rallying all of the Knights (including the Knight Order's subsidiaries such as the Ancient Church, Cross Society, and the Cold Heroes) and AE elements. The bulk of the New Alliance finally reached Arin in December CC 430 but they found themselves in a standoff against the Beast's impressive blockade of the planet. To complicate the situation even further a Blue Flower was at the center of the defense and Fear took on the role as the Beasts' commander in this front. The New Alliance fleet rendezvoused with the AUA Relief Force and assessed that the Knights would have to take on the Beasts, most especially Fear, while the fleet would have to penetrate through the blockade and the Blue Flower. The Knights found their strength impaired as they would have to fight in outer space with zero gravity and vacuum conditions. Despite this, Former Top Sword Milo and Dry led the Knights' charge against the Beast and they immediately opened a gap. Dry then took the opportunity to single-handedly engage Fear and attempted to remove her from the battle. Milo on the other hand kept the masses of High Rank Beasts at bay. The Cold Heroes Ice Witch, Kasim, and Electric Eel supported the New Alliance fleet as they bombard the Blue Flower. The New Alliance fleet had nearly exhausted their resources in their attempts to break through the Blue Flower's armor shell but they only managed to penetrate through the three outermost layers. Kasim also used his Paranormal Power to dig through the armor but it was still in vain. Flagship Zeppelin and the Alcyone fended off incoming Beast ships by linking-up and jointly using the Aurora System. Regrettably, the Zeppelin crashed on the Blue Flower from where it used up its remaining energy to blast through the armor - still it was not enough. Kasim once again tried breaking through with his Crimson Bow special attack which successfully tunneled all the way to the Blue Flower's core chamber. Leo and Daniel then infiltrated inside the chamber and destroyed the cores after a fierce fight with an EX-Type Two Wizard. Unfortunately, the New Alliance was not given respite even after defeating the Blue Flower as they were greeted by a barrage of particle beams from several more Blue Flowers that E-34 had just revealed. These Blue Flowers were already fully active and primed to warp to the remaining human worlds. Admiral Linnell noted that an entire 1/3 of the fleet was eliminated. He then ordered Flagship Gardens of Babylon to unload its entire ordnance of mantle busters in hopes of destroying the Flower Garden, but it only managed to force them to halt warping. Just then, an individual Blue Flower, kept hidden by Guardians, warped out to Tobal which critically disrupted the New Alliance's supply and defense lines (see Second Battle of Tobal). Admiral Norton gathered the remaining fleet from on-board the Alcyone and led a suicidal charge against the blockade. The fleet pressed hard and managed to reach the upper atmosphere - effectively breaking the blockade. The Alcyone hurriedly launched a "gift" for Anne, AB Sword Number 1200. Key Sword and Number 1200. Human Age. The New Alliance fleet then provided much needed orbital bombardment to support the Arin survivors fighting on the surface. Anne vs E-34 Anne finally made it to E-34's Throne Chamber on her birthday, 25 December (CC 430.12.25). Anne walked through the hall that acted as E-34's Throne Chamber. It was previously the Chief of Central Order's quarters and office, but it was now littered by different AB Swords from Knights who have fallen in battle and staffed by the Queen's high rank beasts. When they finally met face to face, Anne wavered in her resolve once more. The same hand that used to hold Pray's hand now holds a sword against her. Instead of seeing Beast Queen E-34, Anne saw her beloved Pray whom she sorely missed so much. Anne and Pray were finally reunited again after seven long years since their separation. Pray warmed up to Anne but the latter coldly pointed her sword at the Queen. Pray acknowledged that Anne would not surrender in her duties as a Knight without a fight at least and called for "Cupie", a Type 5 Attendant-Guard, to fetch her a Knight training sword. After a couple of exchanges, the two engaged in combat. The fighting was so intense that it destroyed the whole Throne Chamber. Several Pray Style techniques were used during the fight - it included the first encounter of the Violet Resonance wave which was unveiled by Pray. Ultimately Anne lost the fight when Pray hit her with the Violet Resonance wave, followed through by a Black wave imbued Super Jab that destroyed the whole wall of the throne chamber and threw off her opponent to the balcony outside. Pray concluded their fight and bid Anne to stop already. Beaten and bloodied, Anne merely asked why Pray was not wearing any underwear. A lengthy and emotionally heavy discussion between Anne and Pray soon followed. Pray offered Anne an escape from her burdensome duties by merging their consciousness together as one but Anne rejected it claiming it was far too late to patch things up between the two of them as the Queen had already killed many people. Pray then revealed her birthday gift to Anne: thousands of high rank beasts and tens of Blue Flowers to kill all human beings and any other enemy Beasts. Everything up to this point were simply preparations for Pray to embark on her zealous campaign to eradicate anything that would harm or take away her Anne. The Blue Flowers simultaneously gave out a burst of their particle beam cannons at the New Alliance fleet fighting in the orbit. Anne regaining her resolve, stood once more and now called Pray as Beast Queen E-34. Pray, obviously frustrated at Anne's stubbornness, instructed her Beasts to restrain Anne, severing her arms and legs if they have to. However A-10, Ed, and an AUA escort team arrived to rescue humanity's last chance. A-10 passed on Number 1200. Key Sword to Anne while Alcyone, joined by the New Alliance fleet, dropped the fragments of Number 1200. Human Age from the sky. Activating the AB Swords' interconnected Masterpiece abilities which mimics Phenomenon Weapons, Human Age manifested as a hovering Infinity Line before materializing several Morglay copies. E-34 ordered her Beasts to attack but they were all simultaneously slayed by Human Age's ability. The revitalized Anne then engaged E-34 in another round of duel. Pray warned that Human Age would consume its user but Anne was now determined to kill E-34 even at the cost of her own life. The two clash with each other however Pray seemed to be restraining her strength. The epic fight between the two destroyed much of Avalon to the awe and disbelief of the human forces, culminating eventually when E-34 sliced off Anne's right forearm. In turn, Anne was able to cut off E-34's wing. Pray expressed genuine regret and concern over Anne's injury but Anne retorted that she should worry more about herself. The Master Knight then sprayed her blood to E-34's eyes, blinding her, before lunging forward for a fatal strike. Pray, crying, was aghast as Anne wedged a heavy blow extending from her right shoulder to the chest. Finally, Queen E-34 has fallen - the Beasts had been defeated. Pray and Anne shared one last emotional conversation with the Master Knight declaring that she still loves her Pray despite everything. When Pray went silent, Anne simply hugged her close. She then resolved to kill herself as well with the same sword but just as she was about to plunge the blade, Fear, breaking off from her fight with Dry, intercepted. The EX-Type Zero took the sword and told Anne that Pray would not want her life to end like this. Fear then takes the body of E-34 and fled from Arin. It was shown that Fear's "face" was merely a mask and underneath was a face resembling Anne which was only revealed when Dry landed a blow on the EX-Type Zero's head that cracked the mask. Aftermath The Third Battle of Arin ended with a pyrrhic human victory. E-34's brood crumbled soon after their Queen's defeat at the hands of Master Knight Anne Mayer but the majority of the surviving Beasts managed to withdraw from the planet and followed Fear to the edge of the known universe, in a sparse and remote area of outer space known as the Beast Graveyard. E-34's Flower Garden on the other hand warped out of Arin to continue their Queen's planned destruction of human core worlds. The New Alliance recovered Arin for humanity but was forced to abandon it in the end due to the irreversible damages caused by E-34's erosion and the war that followed. There were also still some Beasts that roamed the planet surface despite the New Alliance's efforts to eradicate their presence. Ultimately, the Arin Recovery Campaign was a huge political success for New Alliance that garnered them popular support. Dry capitalized on this to wrestle unified governance of humanity away from AE into his own administration, the Alternative League. Gallery Quotes Pray anne reunion1.PNG Pray anne reunion2.PNG Pray anne reunion3.PNG Pray anne reunion4.PNG Category:Event Records Category:Human-Beast conflict